


derrière

by fan_nerd



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/fan_nerd
Summary: He stares at Yuuri in shock for far too long. The dark-haired man turns around slowly, puts his hands on his hips, and whispers, "Like what you see?"Victor's mind is barely working, but he still manages to think,That's a stupid question.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's porn. just schmoopy porn. no excuse. bury me.
> 
> ABSOLUTELY 100% inspired by [this pic (nsfw, 18+ only pls!!)](http://blushunder.tumblr.com/post/153535433072) of yuuri in a jockstrap by [@blushunder (18+)](http://blushunder.tumblr.com/). A true gift to this fandom. :') I hope you enjoy this!! ♥
> 
> Beta'd once again by the lovely [@capshere](http://capshere.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!!

Generally, Victor and Yuuri split the chores to get them done more quickly. This means that Victor has to go get the groceries,  _by himself_ , but he's disastrously loyal and he follows the list that Yuuri has written out to the letter. He grumbles about it while he tucks the basket under his arm, but as he picks up things that he knows are for soup, he thinks about Yuuri folding their laundry and sighs contentedly once again.

The basket fills up, he checks out, and Victor practically floats back to the apartment. The sun is setting by the time he jiggles his keys in the lock, and Victor frowns when he finds that there are no lights on. He'd been looking forward to coming home and showering his fiancé and dog with kisses, and both of them are gone.

Victor flicks on the light in the kitchen and finds a note.  _I took a nap. Waiting in the bedroom when you get home. - Y_

His heart soars at the sight and he hurries to slam all of the groceries back into their proper places, almost tripping over his sleeping poodle's tail in his rush. "Sorry, girl," Victor murmurs, petting and kissing the dog before shrugging off his coat. He almost runs into the bedroom, expecting to find Yuuri dozing off in  _their bed_ , as beautiful in rest as he is when he's moving and smiling and living in their apartment.

As soon as he opens the door, his mouth is a perfect heart, halfway formed to say Yuuri's name, but he's immediately frozen in place by the image in front of him.

Yuuri's only got one lamp on in the room, and he's wearing nothing but a pretty blush and a deep blue jock strap. The strings cut into the thickly striped stretch marks running down the Japanese man's thighs, shaping his ass into a lovely sight. It almost looks like a present.

"Heya," the shorter man greets him softly, running a hand down his left side and watching Victor's eyes follow the movement hungrily. "Did you run into traffic on the way home?" Victor's mind is  _fucking blank_ , so he just dryly grunts out something and his partner chuckles. "Well, don't just stare. Come in."

Victor's hands itch at his sides as he watches Yuuri move around the room, helping Victor shrug out of his shirt and close the door. Yuuri folds his glasses, puts them on the nightstand beside the four-poster, and makes sure to bend exceptionally low while he digs in the drawers for lubricant and condoms.

Once he's finished giving Victor a little show, he grins and asks, "Like what you see?"

The older man's mind is running on empty, but he still manages to think,  _That's a stupid question_. He finally coughs and slides out of his pants, cautiously reaching for the perfect shape of Yuuri's cheeks. "Uhh," he croaks out, trying to force his brain back into gear. Yuuri takes advantage of Victor's silence to grind back against him, and Victor's not  _nearly_ hard enough to enjoy the sensation, but  _damn_. He wants to scream, feeling on the verge of orgasm without having done a thing.

Eventually, Yuuri gets impatient with Victor, drawing the Russian's hands to his hips, rolling against him again and laughing as Victor twitches between his tan thighs. "Now we're talking." Yuuri turns around with a wicked grin, looping his arms over Victor's shoulders. He presses his lips to Victor's, waiting for the taller man to kiss back, and his expectations are quickly met.

Victor flicks his tongue out against Yuuri's, breathlessly asking for permission to kiss his fiancé deeply, and Yuuri quickly agrees. Then, they sloppily pant into each other's mouths, pulling away intermittently to breathe and watch their lips grow puffy and red. Finally feeling aware, Victor blushes, pulls at Yuuri's bottom lip, and squeezes Yuuri's ass, delighted by the feeling of the textured, soft skin of his ass. "Hello, darling," Victor hums. "When you said you were staying home to do the laundry, I certainly wasn't expecting this."

"Yeah, well," Yuuri murmurs back, pressing Victor to the door, grinding up against him again, "It wouldn't have been a surprise if you had been." Yuuri pulls Victor's black bikini-briefs off in a slow movement, flicking his dark eyes up at the taller man while he bites his lip. "You never did answer me, Victor."

"What, about whether I like what I see?" Victor chuckles desperately, feeling his heart leap into his throat while Yuuri puts his calloused hand over his red, half-hard dick. "Of course I do, Yuuri. You look  _delicious_."

Yuuri runs a hand slowly up the planes of Victor's abdomen, over his curly pubic hair and teasing at the sensitive skin of Victor's sack before leaning back and smiling. Victor is blushing, breathing heavily, and his hands are helplessly lost, trying to reach for Yuuri's hair and groin and missing because the brunette keeps moving around. "This really does make my ass look great, doesn't it?"

"Mm-hmm," Victor agrees happily, groaning when Yuuri presses the pad of his thumb to the head of his cock. Yuuri pulls back to put lube on his hands, but Victor stops him with a small shake of his hands. "Save it," the older man lustfully murmurs, and his shorter partner laughs happily. "Wanna feel more."

"Yeah?" Yuuri pulls Victor by the hand to the bed, flopping face-down and wiggling his delectable, round ass in Victor's face. "Well, me too. You can't just sit around in shock all night."

Just like that, Victor's switch is flipped. He nips at Yuuri's skin, trailing kisses from the planes of Yuuri's shoulder blades to the small of his back, noting the knobby spine, the array of bruises from landing on the ice, and, of course, old love bites from previous sessions of lovemaking. "Ask and you shall receive," Victor says, digging his teeth into the soft skin of Yuuri's neck and watching the olive-skinned man squirm with a moan.

His pale fingers tickle down the slightly damp space between Yuuri's thighs and he licks his lips with pleasure. Victor snaps the jockstrap against Yuuri's ass and Yuuri keens, already hard and a little slick in his underwear. The older man figures that his lover had been keyed up long before he got home, judging by the state of Yuuri's erection.

Victor leans down so that his fringe is tickling Yuuri's ears, whispering, "What do you want me to do?"

"You  _know_ what to do," Yuuri answers, hauling himself up on shaky knees, grinning at Victor over his shoulder. "Hurry up."

A guttural moan rips out of Yuuri when Victor softly cups his groin, watching Yuuri come free and bob against his own stomach. One of the many, many things Victor appreciates about his man is how soft he is at the edges. Yuuri is a competitor, and it shows even now in his fiery glances over his shoulder, urging Victor to pick up the pace and fuck him already, but his skin is strained with the marks of growing tall too quickly, with picking up weight and losing it again, shocked brown and red and  _delightful._ Victor leans over and braces Yuuri's hips, messily putting lube on his fingers and diving into Yuuri's ass with great pleasure.

Yuuri's presses his nose into the covers, moaning deeply as Victor's fingers plunge in and out of him, panting while Victor searches for his sweet spot. "Since the tests came back clean," Victor murmurs, his lips ghosting over the small dip of Yuuri's spine, the attractive part just above the crease of his cheeks. "I could come inside you unprotected, if you're comfortable with that."

The younger man bucks back into Victor's chest, causing the older man to mewl and stumble over his partner's strong back. "I'm comfortable with anything that involves you."

Victor keens, fingers scrabbling for more purchase over Yuuri's cock and inside of Yuuri's ass. He's drowning and dying and being reborn; Victor's hard, desperately so, but he still preps Yuuri carefully and waits until Yuuri murmurs that he's ready to line himself up.

He takes a deep breath. They've never had sex like this before.

Yuuri awkwardly reaches for him, putting his right hand to the side and waiting for Victor to clasp it. "It's okay," Yuuri breathes shallowly, his jock strap slipping down his thighs and sweat beading over every inch of his skin. "Just take it slow, Victor. I know you won't hurt me."

Victor's heart feels full, and he nearly cries, scrounging up the courage to push inside with Yuuri's kind words. Yuuri sucks in air slowly, forcing himself to adjust while Victor curses quietly behind him. The Russian man's eyes roll back, hypersensitive to the sensation of being inside of Yuuri, who is warm and wet and welcoming, watching his dick disappear into the dark space between Yuuri's ass in total wonder.

"C'mon," Yuuri patiently moans, letting Victor's hand go so his tall fiancé can touch him. "You're all the way in, I can feel it. Can you move?"

"It's tight," Victor hums back, feeling Yuuri's cock hot in his hand, knowing that the brunette is already close to coming. "You're sure you're okay?"

"Absolutely," Yuuri assures him, wiggling his ass back cutely, feeling Victor's other hand tracing the crooked stretch lines around his bottom. Victor smiles like a fool, even though his hair is falling in his eyes and sweat is dripping down his nose.

With those words, Victor adjusts, keeping one hand faithfully moving up and down Yuuri's dick, and the other bracing the brunette around the middle, sinking into him, the both of them panting and slick against each other. Yuuri starts groaning, his throat raw as he gets louder, edging closer to screaming Victor's name as Victor hits his prostate, sticking his tongue out and working on bringing Yuuri to orgasm before himself.

"Victor," Yuuri moans sweetly, face red, his muscles twitching where Victor is connected to him, come spilling over Victor's left hand as his arms give out and he slumps further against the bed. "Victor,  _Victor_ , oh  _god_."

"That's it, darling," Victor pants heavily, kissing Yuuri and helping him stay up on his knees while he orgasms inside of the younger man, blissed out and near to collapsing. "That's it, yes, thank you," his mouth hangs open when Yuuri clenches down on him one last time, and he howls loudly, squeezed until he's dry.

Once they're both finished, Victor helps Yuuri settle on his sides, reaching for the box of wet wipes and cleaning both of them up a bit. Yuuri takes one and reaches shakily between his thighs, which are sticky and somewhat disgusting. "Wow," Yuuri remarks, reaching all the way back to wipe between the crease of his behind, taking two fingers and flashing Victor his hole again, much to Victor's embarrassment. "Was that good for you?"

"Yes, of course," Victor hums, cleaning himself off and watching Yuuri kick the jockstrap off of the bed before curling into the covers in exhaustion. Victor tosses his arm over Yuuri, burrows into his heat, and lovingly plays with the sharp bones of Yuuri's hips, possibly the least soft part of him. "And for you?"

"Always is," Yuuri murmurs, pulling Victor's hand to his mouth for a soft kiss. "Thanks."

After a moment of silence, Victor makes a remark he'd been holding back for  _hours_ , ever since he'd gotten back from the grocery store, pouting. "When did you get those, by the way? They make your ass look  _illegally_ good."

Yuuri snorts, turning over in Victor's hold so that they're face to face. He blearily looks his fiancé in the eyes and smirks. "There are advantages to doing our chores separately, you know. Maybe you should take a little extra time on your shopping trips next time."

Victor kisses him with a bright laugh at that, tugging Yuuri fully into his arms as they get ready to go to bed totally nude. "I love you  _so much_."

"Love you too," Yuuri replies around a yawn, poking Victor tiredly in the back. "Now go to sleep. We have practice in the morning."

Victor obeys easily, closing his eyes and reveling in the warmth of his partner beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow + chat w/ me [on tumblr @wbtrashking](http://wbtrashking.tumblr.com/)!! requests currently closed, and will open again after jan 1, 2017!!


End file.
